Love
by chibi-nin-Adara
Summary: Love only yourself and fight only for your sake. The truth of Sand Siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N-**

**Warning: This story has spoiler of Gaara's past.**

**Chibi-nin-Adara**

Hello :). I thought of attaching this to the end of the stories but then I didn't wanted to break the athmosphere..

Now I will explain everything to you, so if you don't want to be confused, I suggest you to read this first.

**The prologues:**

There are three prologues, one of them is Temari's, other is Kankurou's and the last one is Gaara's.

The first story is when Yashamaru was sent to kill Gaara. It has three points, from Temari's, Kankurou's and last Gaara's. Since I'm not good in fighting scenes and all, Gaara's story was awful from my point of view, i suggest you to read the manga than the story; it's the same any way.

The second was just any of the day the siblings wants to tell.

To get your attention on the name, all of the second stories inludes love. :).

And not the "boy-friend, girl-friend" kind of love; because there are several kinds of love and sibling love is one of them.

Please don't mistook the word "I love you" for its general use.

(**Author's off topic note: **That usually happens. I use that word in my friends a lot and sometimes they misunderstand me..)

All of the prologue summaries are different but the word is changed along with the summary of the second story..You'll get the point..

**The Chapters:**

I will write about them once I get to them I guess. This is where you get in the line :).

I expect you to drop a review for me to how to progress in my writing or is the story even worth continuing?Because I know I'm below average writer but I try my best. And I really wanted to make a sand cast fanfiction..So..Please tell me what you think..

This stories are for Silveraxe-chan (a.k.a. Suigin), just for a replacement for the next story I was preparing to write.(But it's going to be Turkish so..)

Ja ne, minna-san.Hope you like it..

Adara


	2. Prelude one

"Assasinate him."

"Hai! Kazekage-sama.."

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

**Title: **Love

**Author:** Chibi-nin-Adara

**Disclaimer: **I am not Masashi Kishimoto. Therefore I do not own NARUTO.

**Summary: **Love only yourself and fight only for your sake. The true life of Sand Siblings.

**Warnings:** This fiction contains spoiler and some minor language.

**Prologue One: Temari**

Those possessed by the badger demon , shuukaku, become such that they can't have even a single night of decent sleep...If they sleep, their personality is eaten away by shuukaku..Bit by bit..Until they dissappear.

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

"Temari..."

In the silence of the night, I hear Kankurou's voice.I wasn't really sleeping, I was sure he wasn't too. Our father was more thoughtful lately and I could capture the familiar look in his eyes, the ones that I had only once saw, when my mother died, when Gaara was born. After we understood what was going on...

"What Kankurou, go to sleep..." I mumbled, pretended to be asleep. But how could I sleep when I knew that my youngest brother was out there, waiting to be killed, was being lied before.

"Temari.." The same voice, anxious. "Yashamaru left just now."

I opened my eyes in an instant. If he was gone, then my father was serious about this. He was serious about killing his own son, killing Gaara...

No, we were taught before, he wasn't Gaara any more. He was chosen to be the demon.. But he never was actually, he was just a little kid.

"Kankurou.." I said harshly, I had to be tough. "Go to sleep."

I can't do anything. I can't save Gaara, neither can Kankurou. Even if we try, my father would make sure that we can't interrupt anything. I remember once that I tried to say something, about Gaara, that maybe we should write him to academy too and I still remember his glare. His cold looks are still making me tremble. I'm afraid of what he can do, I'm afraid of what he might do. As I'm afraid of what he is doing right now.

I closed my eyes and turned my back at him. Soon I heard the footsteps, fading silently and then dissappearing. I sighed.

_"Don't die..Gaara.."_

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

"TE-MA-RII! BREAKFAST!"

I felt the sun hurting my eyes, sending it's mean rays through the curtain of my window, from where it had been opened sligthly. Muttering some words like 'five more minutes' to myself, I turned and pulled the blanket over my face, totally ignoring the voice coming from downstairs.

"Temari!"

It was the same old story. Every morning, I teach Kankurou where he might found food to prepare himself breakfast and every morning I hear his loud voice reaching to my bedroom.

"Alright Alright, Shut up already!" I yelled back at him, sitting up at the edge of the bed. As I got up to go to the bathroom to wash my face.

Things had been like this after my fathers death. And now, Gaara is calmer, since the end of the chuunin exam. I heard him once, telling Kankurou that it was because of that hyper kid, Uzumaki Naruto. He was really strange, but deep down each one of them were. Like Nara Shikamaru...

"Temariii..." I heard Kankurou in a complaining voice.

"COMING!"

He was near making me crazy, but he was doing this every morning until now any way. I feel like, we have a bond now. Between the three of us.

When I walked down, I shot a glare at Kankurou and he grinned at me, knowing my anger doesn't last much at those two. I can see his true personality, when he was not wearing his paint. I can see clearly that how young he really is... And each time I see his face, it gets harder to get mad at him. Because I remember how worried he was over Gaara, even after several times he tried to kill us. But we both knew that it was not really him, it was the demon inside him. And slowly we had buried the evil but we were never succesful until Naruto showed up.

"Morning.." I heard Kankurou saying, probably behind his huge grin which he kept on his face just to make me annoyed.

"Go morning yourself.." I mumbled, repeating the same ritual, just a sibling fight between us.

"Temari." Another voice, softly called, holding both 'good-morning' and 'I'm hungry' in it.

I stopped for a little while before continuing what I was doing. I liked this feeling, I liked getting used to the presense of his warm behaivour. It was always the glare and I handed him his breakfast but now..I wasn't surprised when he softly called my name to ask for food.

He was no longer a demon, he was only Gaara, my little brother...

And we will all eat breakfast in the same table, 'cause that's what siblings do. And I love my brothers..


	3. Prelude two

"Assasinate him."

"Hai! Kazekage-sama.."

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

**Title: **Love

**Author:** Chibi-nin-Adara

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is brought to us by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

**Summary: **Love only yourself and fight only for your sake. The true personality of Sand Siblings.

**Warnings:** Contains spoiler.

**Prologue Two: Kankurou**

Those possessed by the badger demon , shuukaku, become such that they can't have even a single night of decent sleep...If they sleep, their personality is eaten away by shuukaku..Bit by bit..Until they dissappear.

Author's secret note: This is for Kankurou fans :) Hope you like it..

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

I hear the words. I know the voices. I know what they are tend to do as I know I can not stop them.

Would Temari be able to stop them, I don't know.. All I know, when I ask for her help she would be there but when it comes to Gaara, she hesistates. Or maybe she is afraid too..

I know she is those kind of girls, you know, who bullies guys and acts tomboyish but female enough when it is needed. But she knows her place and so do I.. Even so, I can't stop thinking about, would we able to stop them, or can we?

I watch them, my father and Yashamaru. They probably thought I was asleep but I watch Yashamaru as he walked out and I felt fear in me. Not the fear of my father that is.. I know it is because I'm afraid of losing my brother.

He wasn't always like this, just lately, since the children refused to talk to him. He hurts them without knowing, without wanting to hurt them. It is not his wish, I know. Because I had seen his eyes.. Watching my mothers photograph as if she was talking to him.. And I heard him talking to her.

I sometimes think to myself, It isn't fair.. Why was mother is with Gaara, I questionize, why is he able to talk to her, see her and I am not. But..According to Temari, he sees her in his mind, because he wishes to. She told me she talks to her too, only she doesn't expecting an answer and so she receives none.

Temari..

"Temari.." I repeated, once I walked into her room. I heard her mumbling:

"What Kankurou, go to sleep."

She wasn't sleeping, I know. She heard them too, she was also worried. Even though she doesn't like to admit she had long ago started to act like our mother, behind all of our sibling fights, she had received the responsibility and I know it hurt her deeply when Gaara refused her love. Without his own knowledge, I presume.

"Temari.." I started once more. Capturing her attention. "Yashamaru left just now."

She understood. She opened her eyes and I captured the look, her fear, her worries. For a minute, I thought, maybe she and I will fight Yashamaru and Gaara will be saved..

But then her eyes had changed but into a fake coldness.

"Kankurou..Go to Sleep." Her voice was rough, once more, like father.

She turned her back and I left the room. I know, when one of us use that tone we will not change our minds. I went to my room and locked the door, sitting in the dark corner where I could feel safe...

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

Was it when he died or was it when he was alive? When was I so disturbed from the resemblance, from the words that people were tend to tell me since I was a child, who were glad of my improvement in my classes and as a ninja, my success? Why I was so disturbed, when they told me I'm like him a lot?

Was it because when I look into the mirror, I see him?

I don't like my father, I never liked my father and I don't think I ever will. I don't know if it was because of the times he forced me to practice or was it because he was strict or was it because how he treated us but I know that I'm not like him.. Or to be more clear, I don't want to be like him..

"Kankurou, you're acting a lot like him.." The warning came, from the statue, from my little brother, in his calm disturbing voice but in a caring way.

Why did Gaara say that?

"Damn it Kankurou, you're just like our father!" So said my sister, angry, with cold looks, in her loud voice...

Why did Temari say that?

"I am NOT my father!" I will answer.. Because that is my fear, to turn into someone like him..

_Assassinate him._

Who had sent his men to kill his son.

But am I, really? Why would they say that? Why did they say that?

I sighed as I leaned back to the wall, from where I was sitting, my favourite corner of my room.

I heard the knocking on my bedroom door and I raised my head just to see Temari, popping her head from the slightly opened door with a soft smile which she took when she wanted to apologize.

"Can I come in?" I heard her say and I nod, watching her with a frown as she closed the door and sat next to me. I looked ahead and so did she.

After some time, which was spent in a long silence, she spoke.

"Kankurou.." She started but I had the urge to stop her..

Maybe they were right..

"Don't Temari.." I said, softly, not facing her. "You wouldn't say that if you didn't mean it so don't apologize."

I saw her, with the corner of my eye, looking at me and that was when I looked at her. Not needing to hide my pain, how much the words hurt me.

But I must say, I didn't expected her to hug me. As she placed her head on my shoulder and hold me tight I heard her say with a broken voice.

"You are nothing like him Kankurou. I was just angry when I said that. You..are..no-"

"I love you Temari.." I whispered as in comfort, I hugged her back, hearing her sobs. She never cried before. I understand now...

"I didn't mean that." She said softly once more, letting me know that she is sorry. I know how she hates to have a fight.

"I know.." I caressed her hair and she cried for the first time. For our mother's death, for Gaara's ex-situation, for our fathers behaviour, for everything that had mattered to her.. For our fight..

What I most feared was..When I had my children, would I be my father? What would I do if Gaara was my son, would I made the same desicion which my father did? The possible answer freaks me out, I'm scared of what I might have done... But, I'm starting to figure this out and..I think the answer is no. Because I remember the night, when Yashamaru died, I remember what I thought. And I know, I will never be my father...


End file.
